The invention relates to an x-ray diagnostic generator with control means for the x-ray tube current and the x-ray tube voltage, in which, for adjusting the x-ray tube voltage, the x-ray tube current is controlled in such manner that the desired x-ray tube voltage adjusts itself on the basis of the voltage drop in the supply circuit of the x-ray tube.